winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Cherie
Cherie is a pixie from PopPixie and Winx Club. She is the richest Pixie in Pixieville who lives in a gorgeous villa: Villa Ollivander. Lulu, her personal assistant, accompanies Cherie everywhere. Cherie does not work because she does not need to. Her bonded fairy is Musa. Appearance Winx Club Cherie wears a light pink strapless dress with a rainbow belt over her left shoulder and hips. She also wears a hot pink hair clip and almost knee high boots. PopPixie |-|PopPixie= Cherie wears a red dress with the chest part being pink and the ruffles along the bottom being pale yellow. Around her neck is a green necklace/strap with a small red flower on it. Cherie also has on transparent/very thin materialized cuffs, and green strapped sandals with tan platforms/bottoms. Her wings are pinkish red and tan-yellow. Cherie PopPixie.jpg |-|Civilian= Cherie normally wears a pink ruffled tanktop along with silver bracelets with small roses on them, a magenta and red themed multi-layer skirt, and silver cuffs/bracelets with small flowers on them. She wears red heels. |-|Picnic= Cherie wears a red elbow length shirt, a red bracelet with pink flowers all over it, and a very light pair of jean overalls with the pants ending at her knee. She also wears red sandals with clasp around her ankles. |-|Swimsuit= Cherie wears a red single piece with fuchsia-purple chest part and red tanktop styled shoulder straps, along with a yellow belt, a single pink-red bracelet on her right wrist, and red sandals with tan platforms underneath and purple bows around her ankle. In her hair is a red flower. |-|Pajamas= For bed, Cherie wears a fuchsia and purple themed nightdress with very pale long sleeves and fuzzy fuchsia colored wrapping at her neck and sleeves. Personality Cherie is a bizarre, capricious and unpredictable but likable Pixie, whose main interest in life is going on wild shopping sprees. Though very vain, she can also be generous with her friends, sharing everything she has with them. Cherie gets bored very easily so she needs to be kept constantly entertained with something different and amusing. Series Winx Club Season 6 Cherie and the other pixies go to Alfea and celebrate at Faragonda's 100 years anniversary party. Cherie becomes the bonded pixie of Musa instead of Tune. Back in Pixie Village, she is seen trying to defend her village along with the Winx and other pixies. Because of the war between the pixies and the trolls and the sudden disappearance of the pixies, she and the remaining pixies retreat to Alfea to seek refuge. After the Winx's battle in Linphea College, the pixies join them in their field trip in the Golden Auditorium. They also join the Winx in Daphne's coronation day in Domino. Next, they go to Egypt, and Cherie stops the tornado spell of Stormy-in-disguise, to find the diary of the fairy godmother. Also, they go to China to look for clues of Eldora's whereabouts. During their battle with the Trix, which stops disguising as fairies, Cherie has a weather battle with Stormy. When they return to Alfea, they try to sneak into the potion laboratory, but is found out by Palladium. Because of the accident Bloom almost made, the pixies head to Gardenia to comfort Bloom, but they soon bump with the Children of the Night. Stella defeats them all, and Cherie and the other pixies return to Bloom's home. They take care of the Silly Plant Eldora gave to Vanessa. The pixies and the Winx return to Alfea, now with the Ancestral Wands with them. Because of Darcy's invisibility spell on Cloud Tower and Stella's Queen-For-A-Day coronation, the Winx, Daphne and the pixies go to the Library of Solaria to look for ways of removing Darcy's spell, but Stella's personality changes. The pixies try to help understand her, but they could not. Soon, after Stella returns back to normal, a Gargantua ruins the whole banquet the Winx prepared. They defeat it with the aid of the Winx's spell and Caramel's giant cake. While the Winx are out on Zenith and doing a concert led by Musa to cast a barrier on Alfea, the pixies keep the Legendarium Key safe in a vault. They also attend Daphne's wedding with Thoren. Season 7 Coming Soon... Pop Pixie Cherie debuts in the third episode of the series. Because of her popularity and riches, according to her flashbacks, she had an ex-fiance because the love potion she bought from Amore did not work. Since then, she becomes a regular in the spin-off series. Magical Abilities Since she can only change the weather through her emotions, her MagicPop gives her greater control of the weather, dominating the elements and using them as she likes. With it, she can summon storm clouds, twisters and ice bolts. Also, she could conjure lightning bolts and even rainbows. She can also use this to turn bad weathers into a sunny one. Uses of Magic *'Storm Cloud' Trivia *She and Musa are both voiced by Romi Dames. *She shows more of her adorable side in Winx Club and than her moody side. *She replaces Tune in season 6 as Musa's bonded pixie for unknown reasons. *Cherie bears a striking appearance with her bonded fairy. *Cherie's name is pronounced differently in Season 7. *Cherie's DuArt voice actress: Lisa Ortiz, voices Musa, Icy, Mitzi and Digit in the 4Kids dub. *Cherie's DuArt voice actor, Lisa Ortiz, also voices the Sea Witch from Regal Academy, which is also another show created by Rainbow. Category:Female Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Pixies Category:Winx Club Category:Season 6 (Winx Club) Category:Season 7 (Winx Club) Category:Musa Category:Cherie Category:Pixie Village Category:PopPixie Category:Pixieville Category:Season 1 (PopPixie) Category:Comics